Thomas Ryker
Thomas Ryker is the supporting protagonist of "Super Mario Bros. World Quest" and an ally to Team Mario. Voices *Rica Matsumoto (Japanese; Teenager) *Shinichiro Miki (Japanese; Adult) *Nathanael Saleh (English; Teenager) *Scott Weinger (English; Adult) *Matías Quintana Ortiz (Latin American Spanish; Teenager) *Sergio Gutiérrez Coto (Latin American Spanish; Adult) *Álvaro Balas (Castilian Spanish; Teenager) *Ángel de Gracia (Castilian Spanish; Adult) *Núria Domènech (Catalan; Teenager) *Sergio Zamora (Catalan; Adult; As Sergi Zamora) *Noah Ryenier (French; Teenager) *Paolo Domingo (French; Adult) *William Coallier (Canadian French; Teenager) *Joël Legendre (Canadian French; Adult) *Manik Gaschina (German; Teenager) *Michael Deffert (German; Adult) *Emanuele Suarez (Italian; Teenager) *Massimiliano Alto (Italian; Adult) *Isaac Carvalho (Portuguese; Teenager) *Edgard Fernandes (Portuguese; Adult) *Nicolas Cruz (Brazilian Portuguese; Teenager) *Marcus Jardym (Brazilian Portuguese; Adult) *Chén Jùn-Yǐng (Mandarin (Taiwan) Chinese; Teenager) *Lǐ Yǒng (Mandarin (Taiwan) Chinese; Adult; As Leo Lee) *Liú Yi-Zhōng (Mandarin (Mainland) Chinese; Teenager) *Zhu Zhiqiang (Mandarin (Mainland) Chinese; Adult) *Wong Gin-Hang (Cantonese Chinese; Teenager) *Lai Ciu-Man (Cantonese Chinese; Adult) *Moon Seo-Yun (Korean; Teenager) *Kang Su-Jin (Korean; Adult) *Sophus Elmark (Danish; Teenager) *Søren Launbjerg (Danish; Adult) *Teddy Ortanca (Dutch; Teenager) *Bart Bosch (Dutch; Adult) *Adrian Macéus (Swedish; Teenager) *Peter Jöback (Swedish; Adult) *Gabríel Máni Kristjánsson (Icelandic; Teenager) *Felix Bergsson (Icelandic; Adult) *Oscar Stålhand Arnø (Norwegian; Teenager) *Trond Teigen (Norwegian; Adult) *Phattharakon Lanthomrattana (Thai; Teenager) *Detchaphat Atthasan (Thai; Adult) *Inna Sheina (Russian; Teenager) *Andrey Kuznetso (Russian; Adult) *Igor Borecki (Polish; Teenager) *Paweł Tucholski (Polish; Adult) *Luca Vieri (Finnish; Teenager) *Sami Aarva (Finnish; Adult) *Balint Vida (Hungarian; Teenager) *Tamás Bolba (Hungarian; Adult) *Nádia Kodoyióryi (Greek; Teenager) *Hrístos Stasinópoulos (Greek; Adult) *Yuval Hofi (Hebrew; Teenager) *Alon Ofir (Hebrew; Adult) *Noha Qais (Arabic; Teenager) *Ihab Fahmi (Arabic; Adult) Story Descriptions Thomas is a 14 year old boy with peach skin, short spiky chocolate brown hair, blue eyes, and wearing a white short-sleeved baseball shirt with royal blue sleeves and neck rim, a silver dog tag necklace with his name on it, a black strapped Apple Watch on his left wrist, blue jean shorts, white socks, and red and white strap-on gym shoes. At age 20, Thomas wears a tan long-sleeved button-up khaki shirt with the sleeves rolled up above his elbows, a brown fedora hat with a gold yellow ribbon, tan khaki pants, a black leather belt with a gold buckle, white socks, and brown hiking boots, yet he retains his short spiky chocolate brown hair, blue eyes, and black strapped Apple Watch. During the fall season, his outerwear is a royal blue long-sleeved jacket and a blue newsboy cap. In both fall and winter, his outfit is a royal blue long-sleeved turtleneck sweater with white neck and sleeve rims and blue jeans, along with his black strapped Apple Watch, white socks, and red and white strap-on gym shoes. His winter outerwear is a blue snow hat with a blue pom-pom, a royal blue long-sleeved coat, navy blue snow pants, white mittens, a white scarf, and black boots. When going out in the rain, he wears a yellow long-sleeved raincoat, a yellow rain hat, and red boots. At night, his pajamas consist a pale blue short-sleeved shirt and pale blue long pajama pants in the spring. His pajamas consist a yellow tanktop and light blue shorts in the summer. His pajamas are a light blue long-sleeved pajama jacket with buttons and pockets, light blue long pajama pants, a blue bathrobe, and blue slippers in both the fall and the winter. His party outfit is a black long-sleeved tuxedo jacket, a red bow tie, a white long-sleeved shirt underneath a dark gray sleeveless vest with three black buttons, black pants, black shoes, and a black top hat with a red ribbon, and sometimes carried a black cane with a gold tip. At a royal ball, he wears a royal blue long-sleeved ballroom coat with gold yellow epaulettes and buttons, white pants with yellow lining, white gloves, and black boots with white lining. His swimsuit is a pair of royal blue swimming trunks with white lining, blue swim fins, and clear white swimming goggles with a black strap. When going to church, he wears a gold yellow long-sleeved, collared, button-up shirt, olive green pants, an olive green long-sleeved jacket, white socks, black shoes, and a red necktie. His Halloween costume is an aviator costume consisting a brown pilot’s helmet with black aviator goggles (With clear cyan lenses), a lavender scarf, a brown long-sleeved bomber jacket with fluffy white neck and sleeve rims, a white tanktop, brown pants, and black boots. Episode Appearances Season 1 *Brooklyn Madness Movies *Super Mario Bros. World Quest the Movie: The Island of Lost Yoshis Trivia *Thomas is in junior high and in 8th grade. *In Seasons 1-3, Thomas starts out as a teenager. Yet, in Season 3’s last episode, Season 4’s first episode and the very beginning and very end of the movie, he is an adult, while in the rest of Season 4 and the movie, he is a teenager. *He is the oldest of five children. *His favorite school subjects are math and science. *His least favorite school subjects are English and history. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Male Characters